1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a utility access, such as a valve access. More particularly the present invention relates to an angle adjustable utility access and method for aligning a cover to sit flush with a surrounding surface.
2. Related Art
A utility access provides access to various underground equipment associated with various utilities. Examples of utilities include sewer pipelines or systems, electrical cables or systems, telephone cables or systems, natural gas lines or systems, gas or oil pipelines or systems, cable television lines or systems, water or drainage pipelines or systems, etc. Examples of equipment associated with the utilities include pipelines, cables, valves, meters, switches, storage, etc. The utility access can be large enough for a worker to physically pass therethough, such as a manhole, or can be smaller providing only visual access, such as for a meter, or providing only tool access, such as for a valve.
As an example, a valve box allows access to an underground valve. Such valve boxes usually have an adjustable length or height to accommodate valves at various depths. The valve boxes have a diameter sized to allow a tool to extend from the surface, through the valve box, and to the valve. Thus, such valve boxes are typically long and narrow. The opening of the valve box can be positioned in an area carrying traffic, such as a roadway. Thus, the valve box often must be strong enough to withstand various external loadings, for example the loading of vehicles moving over the valve box.
In one situation, road surfaces are often sloped to resist the accumulation of water on the road surface. It will be appreciated that it is often difficult to match the orientation of the valve box cover with the slope of the road.